


Hypno's Sissy

by CD_Rice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Petplay, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeper - Freeform, hypno - Freeform, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Mitsuru Ren was always called a "sissy" for his girlish appearance. Wanting to prove the bullies wrong, he sets out to Pokemon Trainer.While on his way to Pallet Town to receive his starter, he travels through Route 11. However, he is unaware that a mysterious Pokemon is following him, and soon...His bullies will be right.
Relationships: Sleeper | Hypno/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 195





	Hypno's Sissy

**Hypno’s Sissy**

**Written by: Christian Rice**

In the Kanto region, a brand new Pokemon trainer was traveling through Route 11. Mitsuru Ren had grown up being bullied by many for his adrogynous appearance. “You’ll never be a Pokemon trainer!” one of the bullies would say, “You’d fit a Pokemon coordinator better!”

Mitsuru wanted to prove those assholes wrong. However, his mother babied him, and held him back from beginning his journey. She made him wait until he was eighteen, and then, she finally gave him permission. Now, Mitsuru was exploring the region, hoping to catch Pokemon. Mitsuru was born in the creepy Lavender Town, and he had to make his way to Pallet Town, in order to receive his Starter Pokemon. So, he was travelling through the route, in order to make his way to Professor Oak’s Lab.

_ “ I’m gonna show those jerks,” _ Mitsuru thinks to himself,  _ “I’m gonna be a real trainer, and become the champion…!” _

Mitsuru wades through the tall grass, unaware of the danger that was approaching him. “Man, why can’t Professor Oak keep assistants in each town to give new trainers their Pokemon,” he says, “It would mean I could begin immediately, instead of having to walk all the way to Pallet Town.”

A rustle in the bushes catches Mitsuru’s attention. “What the?” he mutters, looking around.

However, he doesn’t see anything. He shrugs the sound off, saying, “Must be my imagination…”

Mitsuru continues to travel, sighing to himself, as a pair of eyes watch him from the grass.

**HOURS LATER. AT NIGHT.**

“ Why are these routes so long?!” Mitsuru yells aloud, no one around him. He’s set up a tent and a fire for the night, cooking some hot dogs over the fire.

The soon-to-be trainer takes a bite out of the hot dog on the stick he’s using. “Not bad,” he mutters, “If only I had some ketchup.”

At that moment, he hears another sound, rustling around. Mitsuru stands up, worried about the sound.  _ “I keep hearing sounds around the forest… What’s following me? A human? A Pokemon?” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “I sure hope it doesn’t attack me…” _

Mitsuru finishes off his hot dog, saying, “I guess I should get to bed, if I want to make it to Professor Oak’s by sunset tomorrow.”

The trainer reaches into his backpack, and pulls out a sleeping bag, which he sets inside his tent. He then looks around one more time, the hairs on his neck standing up. He then puts out the fire, and crawls inside his tent, as the smoke from the flames sizzling out.

Mitsuru gets into his sleeping bag, moving around to make himself cozy.  _ “Those assholes will regret calling me a sissy!” _ he thinks, as he begins to drift off into sleep…

“ HYYYY…”

Mitsuru sits up, his eyes wide with fear.  _ “What the hell?!” _ he thinks,  _ “What is that?!!” _

The boy leans over, and opens the zipper on the tent’s door, looking around, he can barely see in the dark. But, he notices something. An odd, humanoid figure. If he had to guess, it must be a Pokemon. But which exactly, he couldn’t tell. The creature is eyeing him, which freaks Mitsuru out.  _ “What does it want?” _ he thinks, before opening his mouth.

“ H-Hello?” he mutters, “Wh-What do you want?”

“ HYYY.... PNNOOO…”

Mitsuru slowly, and carefully, exits his tent, and stands up. There, right in front of him, is a Hypno. He was surprised. He had never seen one in person before. He knew they had a chance of appearing on this Route, but they were uncommon.  _ “A Hypno. I can’t believe it,” _ the boy thinks to himself,  _ “And it’s right in front of me.” _

“ Hello,” Mitsuru mutters, nervous about the Pokemon, “Nice to meet you… I’m Mitsuru…”

“ Hypno,” the tapir-like humanoid says, its voice quiet and slow.

It was odd to Mitsuru. The Pokemon’s cry sounded peaceful to him. It was relaxing, and was calming him down, his fears diminishing. “Have you been following me?” Mitsuru asks, a smile on his face.

The Pokemon nods yes, saying, “Hypno, Hyp.”

“ Did you need my help with something?”

Mitsuru asks the creature, and is surprised by the answer he receives. The creature rubs its crotch.  _ “Wh-What the?! What’s it doing?!!” _ Mitsuru thinks to himself.

Within a minute, the rubbing had caused something hard to appear from the Hypno’s crotch. The creature had a veiny, huge cock, the same yellow color as its fur. It had two, hefty nuts hanging from it, and it was dripping with a milky pre-cum. This Hypno was definitely male, and Mitsuru was horrified at what this one was insinuating. The boy backs up, his mouth stuttering to respond. “WH-WH- WHAT?! N-No way!! I can’t help with that! I’m straight! And a boy! Like you!” he mutters, as the creature stares at him.

“ -No, Hypno…,” the creature mutters, as he pulls out an odd, circular medallion, which is tied to a string.

This was Hypno’s signature pendulum, and he was swinging it in front of Mitsuru, as his eyes glow a bright blue.  _ “Oh no…! Is it trying to hypnotize me?!”  _ he thinks to himself,  _ “I’ve gotta ignore it! I’ve gotta-” _

Mitsuru is too late. Within one second, the pendulum’s effect has kicked in. Mitsuru begins to see a swirling effect coming from the pendulum, as well as from Hypno’s eyes.  _ “I’ve gotta… Gotta get away…,”  _ he thinks,  _ “Gotta… Get… Away…” _

Mitsuru’s brain tries to fight the hypnosis, but he’s slipping more and more. His eyes begin to dull, and his thoughts are becoming weak.  _ “I… I’ve gotta… gotta…,” _ he thinks, as Hypno says, “ -No, Hypno, Hypno…”

A small, pervy smile appears on Mitsuru’s face.  _ “I’ve gotta… serve master,”  _ he thinks.

“ Yes, master,” he says slowly, “I must serve you. Obey you… I will remove my clothes, as you wish…”

Mitsuru begins to strip, throwing his clothes onto the ground, not caring about them at all. He then gets on all fours, eyeing his “master”. “Is master happy?” the slave asks, and the Hypno nods in agreement.

“ Hypno,” he says, and he points to his penis.

“ Yes, master,” Mitsuru mutters, “As you wish…”

The boy crawls over to his master, and then, he opens his mouth, taking the musky, hard cock down his throat. He gags, trying to get used to the force, as the Hypno grabs his head. The creature thrusts into Mitsuru’s mouth, treating it no better than a human male’s onahole. The Hypno moans its name loudly, as his cock roughs up Mitsuru’s throat. The boy, meanwhile, is in heaven. His little cock is hard, but it barely compares to his master.  _ “Yes! Yes! Master’s cock is in my mouth! Master is using me like the toy I am! Gimme your cum, master! I want it!” _

The Hypno increases the speed of its thrusts, its moaning getting louder and louder.  _ “Yes! Master’s about to cum! Cum, master! Bless me with your holy milk!” _ Mitsuru yells in his head.

“ HYPNO…!” the master yells, as he holds onto Mitsuru’s head tightly.

At that moment, the creature’s cock tightens up, as it spurts out load after load of hot, sticky cum.  _ “Mmm! Master’s cum!!” _

Mitsuru swallows load after load, and when his master lets go, he hiccups from the sudden meal. “Th-Thank you, master…!” he mutters, “I’m blessed to be serving you…”

“ Hypno…,” the Pokemon moans, and Misturu’s head pops up then.

“ You want to fuck me?!” the boy gasps, a smile on his face.

He then turns around, his head still facing behind to Hypno. He has a lewd smile, and he sticks his ass up, his asshole puckering in anticipation. “Please, master…,” he moans, “Use your sissy bitch like the slut she is…”

Hypno grabs onto Mitsuru’s hips, and he rubs his cock against the sissy’s ass-pussy. Then, without warning, he shoves his cock straight into Mitsuru’s ass, the bitch crying out in both pain and ectasty. “Aaahhooohh! YES!! Master’s COCK is in my PUSSY!!” he shouts, his little cock leaking cum.

The Hypno thrusts in and out of the bitch’s ass, grunting as he does so.  _ “Master’s cock is so BIG! So GODLY!!” _ Mitsuru thinks,  _ “I’m proud that master chose me to be his bitch…” _

Hypno’s words slowly seep into Mitsuru’s head. They say,  _ “I own you.” _

_ “ If I order you to do something, you must obey.” _

_ “ If I want you to take my cock, you ask ‘How far?’” _

_ “ If I want you to fuck the other Hypnos I know, you’ll treat them like you treat me.” _

_ “ Yes, master!” _ Mitsuru moans,  _ “I’ll do whatever you ask…” _

The Hypno thrusts increase in speed, and soon, he holds his cock inside Mitsuru’s ass-pussy, as his seed explodes into the sissy. Mitsuru moans in pleasure, his clit-dick leaking like a girl’s pussy. “Yessssss….,” he moans, “Master’s breeding me like the bitch I am…”

Hypno removed his cock from Mitsuru, the cum leaking out his ass. Mitsuru then turns around, and sticks Hypno’s cock in his mouth, licking it clean. “I’ve cleaned your cock, master! I’m a good girl, right?” Mitsuru asks, accepting “her” life now… as a Hypno’s sissy slut.


End file.
